


Happy Boy Porn

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Sad Boy Porn [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Miscommunication, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mickey and Ian are unknowing/ignoring the fact that they are in a dominant/submissive relationship. This is possibly bad bdsm etiquette but neither of them know. Miscommunication could solve all of their problems, especially Mickey experiencing subdrop. <br/>Do NOT use this as a reference to your own life. </p><p>Thank you to Monie for reading this for me!! <br/>Comment/kudos for more <br/>Xx <br/>T</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Boy Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wemostlyjustfuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemostlyjustfuck/gifts), [MickeyMouse_Milkovich92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse_Milkovich92/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Порно для счастливого мальчика](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486626) by [Nataliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny)



> Mickey and Ian are unknowing/ignoring the fact that they are in a dominant/submissive relationship. This is possibly bad bdsm etiquette but neither of them know. Miscommunication could solve all of their problems, especially Mickey experiencing subdrop.   
> Do NOT use this as a reference to your own life. 
> 
> Thank you to Monie for reading this for me!!   
> Comment/kudos for more   
> Xx   
> T

The next few days are awful. Mickey is on edge and pissed off. He's mean to Svetlana, meaner than usual, and he's muttering "stupid Russian bitch" every time he catches her in sight. He refused to help with Yevgeny which left Ian to pick up the slack when Svetlana was at work. He doesn't talk to Ian, doesn't even touch him unless they accidentally brush together when they're going to bed. He knows Ian's pissed at him and he doesn't know how to make it better. 

It all comes to a head on a Saturday morning. Ian is cooking eggs, and Mickey walks through the living room, ignoring Svetlana and several other prostitutes. Mandy is standing, blocking the kitchen doorway, chatting with Ian.   
"Move." Mickey demands, coming up behind her.   
"You can wait, jerk." Mandy says, going back to talking to Ian. 

Mickey snaps, and shoves Mandy out of his way and into the wall. They've joked around before and are always rough housing, but Mickey has never used all his force. She flies into the wall with a crack, and everything stops. Mandy sobs, not able to keep herself up and she crumples to the floor. Ian drops the spatula he was holding and rushes over to her. Her eyes are full of tears, and he crouches in front of her. 

"God, Mandy are you okay? Mands?"   
She nods, pointedly not looking at him, and he shakes his head.  
"Lemme see your shoulder." He checks it out with tender hands and Mickey feels inexplicably jealous. "Alright, it's still in place, you're probably just going to be sore. Do you want-"  
She shakes her head, can't even mutter a curse or rude name to Mickey like she usually does. She pulls herself up, rushing out of the kitchen, tears just starting to fall down her cheeks. 

The women are all still staring at Mickey and Ian grabs his bicep in a bruising grip, shoving him against the wall.   
"What the fuck was that?" He growls, his taller frame towering over Mickey's. "I should bend you over and spank you right now, in front of everyone." He hisses, fingers tightening in the flesh of Mickey's arm. "You could have really hurt her and you don't even look like you feel bad. What the fuck?" Ian asks again, seething. But Mickey already knows, he knows he's made Ian mad and he's a bad boy and he's a disappointment. 

When Mickey doesn't reply, except for a soft whimper, when Ian squeezes his arm harder, Ian yanks him out of the kitchen.   
"Let's go."   
When they get to their bedroom, Ian shuts and locks the door, shoving Mickey away from him.   
"I'm serious Mickey. You're going to tell me what the fuck's gotten into you. You've been acting like an asshole for like a week and I don't understand. You can be mad but you can't fucking attack your sister like that." 

Mickey looks down at his fingers, it's not like he went off on purpose, she was just in his way. But he knows Ian is almost as protective of Mandy as he is and he's not going to let this go.   
"You need to start talking right now." He demands.   
Mickey keeps his eyes downcast for several minutes and eventually Ian makes an annoyed noise and sits on the edge of the bed,   
"Get over here then." 

Mickey slowly moves towards Ian, bringing a knuckle up to his mouth to bite on. Ian says nothing, just yanks Mickey's pants and boxers down and waits for Mickey to step out of them. Ian keeps his pants on, and his hands to himself as he makes Mickey awkwardly position himself across his lap with no help. Ian doesn't rub his ass like he usually does, he doesn't touch him at all until the first slap. And it's hard. 

"One." Mickey chokes out, because he knows how to do this, he can do this. Ian slaps his ass again, in the same spot, harder.   
"Shut up. I don't wanna fucking hear your voice unless you're telling me why you hurt Mandy."   
Mickey whimpers cause fuck, he messed up again. Mickey's quiet as Ian spanks him, after about five almost too hard swats, Ian lightens up to a more comfortable strength. 

Normally spanking is used as a punishment, but after awhile they both seek pleasure from it, Mickey eventually hardening and rocking down into Ian's thighs. This doesn't happen this time though, even as Ian chubs up against his hip. Mickey doesn't feel remotely turned on, and he feels like he wants to cry. He's not going to of course, but he could. 

"Alright." Ian says, rubbing his hands over Mickey's red ass. "Are you ready to talk?"   
Mickey doesn't respond and Ian sighs, manhandling him until he's sat on Ian's lap, facing the older boy. The rough fabric of Ian's jeans irritates Mickey's already stinging ass, but he stays silent and stares at Ian's shoulder. Ian stares at Mickey, before looking down and realizing he's not hard at all.   
"Oh shit Mickey, I'm sorry. Are you hurt? What's wrong?" 

Mickey shakes his head and doesn't say anything, he feels weird, he feels small and fragile and like he wants to cry and he's never wanted to cry more in his life. And Mickey doesn't cry, but that doesn't explain why he's squeezing his eyes shut to keep tears from escaping.   
"Mickey? Honey, what's wrong? I need you to talk to me." Ian says frantically. "Was I too rough with you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but you hurt Mandy and I wanted-" his hands sweep over Mickey's face, the crease of his eyebrows and the wrinkles around his eyes, kissing his forehead. 

Mickey feels the tears start to slip from his eyes, and he feels Ian tense under him.   
"Fuck. Okay Mick, get up, let's get your boxers on and then we're going to talk. But I don't think we should do it with you naked. I feel-" He tightens his hands on Mickey's hips, starting to lift him up, when Mickey panics. His arms raise and lock around Ian's neck and he buries his face into Ian's chest.   
"No, no no!" He chokes. 

"Hey, hey its alright. I'm just going to let you get dressed and then you can come back."   
Mickey shakes his head frantically, and Ian can feel his tears soaking into the collar of his shirt. He doesn't know what to do.   
"Can I just let you go for one-"   
"No!" Mickey sobs, fingers tightening in the flesh on the back of Ian's neck. He knows that he's been bad but he doesn't want Ian to leave him. He doesn't know what he'll do if Ian leaves. 

Ian wraps his arm around Mickey's waist and then runs a hand through his hair,   
"Alright, I'm not going anywhere babe. Just breathe, relax. I'm not going anywhere. You can stay right here." He doesn't know what to do, he's never seen Mickey shed a tear before, let alone sob, and he can't help but think this is all his fault. 

Once Mickey's sobs lighten into sniffles, Ian gently tilts his face up. His eyes are red, puffy and wet, and his face is stained with tear tracks. His lower lip is bloody with how hard he'd bitten it, and Ian runs a thumb over it,   
"Oh baby. I need you to look at me yeah?"   
Mickey stares down, avoiding Ian's eyes. Ian's fingers wipe away the years lightly, and settle on Mickey's neck,   
"Mickey, you need to talk to me." 

Mickey shakes his head again, and Ian sighs. Mickey's clearly not going to say anything.   
"Do you want a shower?"   
Mickey shakes his head roughly and clings to Ian tighter. "I'll come with you if you want one?" He soothes, rubbing his head.   
Mickey shakes his head again and Ian nods,   
"Okay, well we're going to put some lotion on your butt alright? I'm sure sitting here is quite uncomfortable-"  
Mickey starts to tighten his grip but Ian hushes him, "Ssh, ssh. I'm going to be right here, we're just gonna help you out." 

He lays Mickey down on his stomach, making sure to keep one hand on Mickey at all times, as to not spook the other boy. Mickey's ass is red, and already starting to bruise on the right cheek. Ian frowns, and grabs the lotion out of the nightstand drawer and applies some to his palms. It's not the first time he's bruised Mickey's ass, but it's the first time he's felt like shit about it. 

The next few days are better, yet worse. Mickey isn't aggressive at all, doesn't make one smart comment, even when Svetlana provokes him. Ian thinks that scares her more than if Mickey would have just told her to fuck off the way he normally does. He slumps around like a kicked puppy, and won't talk to Ian. Mandy, even with her still bruised shoulder, is starting to get concerned. 

The week ends, and Ian's enjoying a nice quiet shower to himself. Somehow everyone is out of the house except for him and Mickey and he had left Mickey on the couch watching reality tv. At least he thought he had. 

Mickey practically attacks him as soon as he's in their bedroom, pushing him back onto the edge of their bed, loosening the towel from around his waist and dropping to his knees so hard Ian hears the crack.   
"Mickey, what the hell?" 

Mickey has a plan. A plan to get back in Ian's good graces. How to be a good boy again. He's going to suck Ian's dick so enthusiastically that Ian can't help but fuck his throat, which they both love, and then once Ian's come, he'll drag Mickey into his lap and call him a good boy and kiss his head. And maybe if Mickey's really good then Ian will jerk him off, and call him a perfect boy for shooting into Ian's hand right when he asks, but he hardly cares about that. He doesn't care about coming, he cares about being good. 

Ian doesn't react well to Mickey wrapping a hand around the base of soft dick, and flicking a tongue against the head.   
"What do you think you're doing?" He asks, trying to keep his voice even. He's got a hand wrapped around Mickey's hand and he's trying to move it gently so Mickey won't get upset. Mickey doesn't say anything, just takes the still soft head into his mouth. Ian stares at him as he starts swirling his tongue, eventually he's going to realize that Ian's not getting hard. 

When he does realize, he looks up, eyes wet, fist still moving.   
"You're not, why aren't-" He cuts himself off and slows his hand in defeat.   
"Mickey, baby, listen," He runs a hand through Mickey's hair. "We're not doing anything until you tell me what's been going on for the last few days."   
Mickey shakes his head and Ian sighs. He continues soothing Mickey until he slumps his head onto Ian's thigh and begins silently crying. He just wants to be good. He doesn't like being a bad boy. He wants to be good. He wants to be good. 

Ian let's Mickey have space for a few days, until he catches him and Svetlana in the kitchen together. Svetlana is leaning against the counter breastfeeding Yevgeny and Mickey is at the kitchen table eating a pop tart.   
"Trouble in paradise? Orange boy get sick of your small dick?" She makes a rude gesture with one hand and Mickey looks down. "I tell you," She continues. "I tell you, no woman want, no man want." She barks out a laugh. "Poor baby." Mickey's shoulders shake like he's going to cry and Ian steps in. 

"Lana, what the fuck?"   
"I-I"   
"Shut up. And don't me ever catch you talking to him like that again. Especially right now. God." He sends her a disappointed look and she looks down, suddenly extremely busy with Yevgeny.   
Ian grabs Mickey's arm gently, and leads him into their room. 

Mickey sits on the bed without prompting and Ian stares at him. He looks tired and defeated and Ian thinks he can feel the waves of sadness coming off of him.   
"Can we talk?" He asks, expecting the answer to be no.   
Instead Mickey nods and Ian's jaw drops,   
"Really?"   
Mickey nods and Ian drops to his knees in front of him,   
"Oh thank god. Babe, what on earth is wrong?"

And Mickey breaks down.   
"I wanna be good. I didn't mean to be bad I'm sorry. I tried so hard to be good and you kept acting like I was a bad boy and you never said you were proud of me or anything and and-" He hiccups and Ian soothingly rubs his thighs.   
"Slow down, ssh. Who said you were bad? Me?" His mind is racing and he feels like shit because this was his fault.   
"When we had sex and I tried to say your name, I did, I tried to be good and you wouldn't let me." He whimpers. "And then you stooped saying I was a good boy. And you ignored me and then you spanked me but you were still mad, and you still thought I was a bad boy but I was trying to be a good boy." Mickey hiccups again, and Ian grits his teeth because he is a fucking idiot. 

"And I took my spanking really good and I tried to count cause you always tell me to count and you yelled at me and I didn't know, I didn't know." He wails. "I just want you to not be mad at me. I still wanna be a good boy, your good boy. Please?" He begs, watery blue  
eyes meeting Ian's. Ian drops his head to Mickey's thigh and chokes out a broken laugh. 

"God Mickey, I'm so sorry baby. I am a huge fucking idiot and it's not your fault. This is all my fault okay? You didn't do anything wrong. I just, I didn't think it was fair to make you say my name during sex, I want you to say it because you want to say it. That doesn't mean you're bad. You're not a bad boy, I promise. You're a good boy. My perfect little good boy." Ian says softly.   
Mickey looks down at him, eyes shining.   
"Really?" 

"Yes, god yes. Mickey you're amazing. You're my perfect, gorgeous, smart boy. You're so good, thinking about everyone but yourself. You're so good for me baby. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you how good you are. Forgive me?"   
Mickey nods, stomach clenching with the praise. He touches Ian's cheek gently.   
"I forgive you Ian."   
Ian makes a noise and Mickey gives him a small smile.   
"God I love you." Ian say, pulling himself up so he can kiss Mickey softly. They kiss for a few moments before Mickey pulls him to straddle his lap and deepen the kiss. 

"Mickey, I think," Ian holds out his hands to stop him from peeling his shirt off.   
"You don't want to?" Mickey pouts.   
"No, I do but I don't want you to feel like you have to. Like you're not good or something if you don't want to have sex."   
"I don't feel like that, I just want to. I want you reassuring me that I'm a good boy as you fill me up with your come." Mickey whispers, thrusting his hips up. Ian's head falls back as he groans.   
"If you're sure."   
"Of course I am." Mickey says seriously.   
"Alright, then lay back." Ian says gently. 

Mickey obeys, and let's Ian straddle his hips, slipping his shirt over his head. As soon as it's tossed over his shoulder, he catches Mickey's lips with his own. Mickey's tongue caresses his eagerly, as his hands slide down Mickey's pale chest. "Can I mark you?" He asks, pinching his nipple. Mickey nods and Ian smirks against his lips, locking down his jaw to his neck. "Good boy. Perfect little boy for me, letting me give you a hickey. Thank you baby." 

Ian doesn't go overboard, just sucks one bright purple hickey onto Mickey's neck, but that's all it takes to get Mickey keening. His hips are pushing up at Ian and there's a flush spreading down his chest.   
"You doing okay sweetheart?"   
Mickey nods frantically as Ian ducks down to kiss his nipple.   
"Yes, yes keep going. You're killing me."   
Ian stops,   
"Are you okay?"   
"Yes, you're just teasing the hell out of me and if you don't get in me soon I'm gonna find someone else." 

Ian laughs at the empty threat,   
"My little bossy bottom."   
Mickey blushes, but smirks when Ian moves off of him and goes to work undoing his pants and tugging down his boxers.   
"Alright, I'm going to give you a choice, sound good?"   
"Yeah," Mickey sighs as Ian uses his thumb to spread his precome around his shaft.   
"Either I can suck you off and you can come, or I can fuck you and you can come. What do you think baby?"   
"Fuck me please, god please." 

Ian smiles, and removes his own clothes and watches in curiosity as Mickey pulls himself onto his hands and knees.   
"What are you doing sweetie?" Ian asks softly, running a hand over Mickey's lower back.   
"Don't you wanna-"   
"I wanna see your pretty little face when you come. Wanna see my good boy fall apart, is that alright?"   
Mickey nods eagerly and let's Ian help him onto his back.   
"Good job. Perfect boy, makes me so happy." 

Mickey relishes in the feeling of Ian's body on his, and grunts as Ian leans over him to grab the lube out of the bedside drawer. He pops the top and slicks three fingers before grabbing Mickey's left leg and pulling it to his shoulder, and letting one finger run over his hole.   
"You ready?"   
"Fuck yeah."   
Ian chuckles and slides his finger in, and pulls it out immediately pushing back in two.

"God you're so tight."   
"It's been awhile," Mickey replies after a moan.   
"Smartass." Ian says, crooking his fingers and grinning when Mickey jolts and let's out a long, loud moan. "Jackpot."   
"I'm ready, come on" Mickey begs, hips thrusting up.   
"Ssh." Ian soothes, rubbing his clean hand over Mickey's hip. "One more okay? Take one more for me, and then I'll fuck you." 

Ian slides a third finger in, and watches as Mickey arches his back and tries to fuck himself on the fingers.   
"So hot, you're so fucking hot babe. So good for me. Look so good riding my fingers."   
Mickey moans at that and Ian removes his fingers, much to Mickey's dismay and slicks up his cock. He keeps a steady hand on Mickey's leg, and thrusts in, making them both cry out. 

Mickey's ridiculously tight and wet and he stills once he's balls deep.  
"You okay Mick?"   
Mickey nods frantically,   
"I'm good, so good. You feel so good."   
"You feel good too. So nice and tight for me. Good boy." Ian grunts out on his first thrust. Mickey meets Ian's thrusts every time, and he's chanting "Ian" quietly which Ian's never heard and it makes his hips stutter way too quickly. 

"Love it when you say my name." Ian whispers into his mouth, kissing him harder. "Will you come untouched for me? Do you think you can do that Mick?"   
Mickey nods, Ian's hammering his prostate, he's so good at this, and with the words Ian's whispering, how amazing and how much he's pleased Ian, he could come any moment. 

"Wanna see you come first." Ian whispers, pushing Mickey's hair off his sweaty forehead. "Wanna see my perfect little boy shoot all over his tummy, just from my cock. Come on Mickey. Come on darling. You can do it." Ian murmurs.   
Mickey arches his back, and comes, neck veins straining as he shouts Ian's name. Ian comes seconds after him, never having heard his name come from Mickey's fucked out voice like that and loving the way it sounds. 

Ian doesn't pull out until he's mostly soft and he stokes his hand up Mickey's sides, before grabbing some kleenex and cleaning the come off Mickey's belly.   
"Good boy. Perfect boy. Fucking perfect. How did I get so lucky? Could never find anyone better than you Mickey. I love you so much." He coos as he finishes cleaning up. He flops on the bed and pulls an already half asleep Mickey towards him.   
"C'mere babe. I love you alright? You're perfect and I love you so much." 

Between Ian's voice in his ear, his warm body pressed against his back, and the hand tracing patterns on his hip, it doesn't Mickey long to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies and if you have any concerns about tagging, please let me know!!


End file.
